


The Eighth Annual Torchwood Anniversary Pub Crawl

by MiladyDragon



Series: Dragon-Verse: Series Two [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Drunken Singing, Humor, Karaoke, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: It's that time of year again...to celebrate the anniversary of Jack and Ianto's taking over Torchwood Three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song Ianto performs in this is by Joe Cocker, "You Can Leave Your Hat On".

**_31 October 2008_ **

****

“Listen up, kids,” Jack called out from the door of his office.

That got the attention of everyone in the Hub.  Jack grinned as he watched them pop up like whack-a-moles from whatever duties they were performing.  He couldn’t help the rush of affection for each and every one of them as they all looked in his direction.

“Last time I checked,” Ianto replied from where he’d been standing next to Rhys’ desk, working with the Welshman on whatever was up on his computer, “I wasn’t a kid.”

“Toshiko says the Rift is going to be quiet tonight,” he went on, ignoring the comment, “so I’m thinking pub crawl.”

“It’s that time of year again?” Owen snarked from where he stood at the entrance to the autopsy bay, bloodied gloves on showing that he’d been in the middle of yet another post-mortem. 

“Indeed it is,” Jack said, rocking back and forth in excitement.  Things had been a bit slow lately; about the only thing they’d been called in on was that issue with the estate of Henry Parker, an eccentric businessman with an unhealthy obsession with alien artefacts.  The man had died, and the solicitor had found some interesting things in the house and had contacted the police.  Torchwood had gone in and done a clean out, taking a bunch of items with them including a power source that had been on its way to a meltdown.  It was now safely packed away in a blast-proof case deep in the Archives.

Oh, and there’d been Ianto talking a suicidal young woman down off a roof…

All in all, ever since the mission with the Pharm, the Rift had been pretty calm. It just made sense that they blow off a bit of pent-up energy.

“What time of year is that?” Patrick asked.  He’d poked his head out of the armoury, where he’d been doing a long needed inventory.

“Eight years ago today,” Toshiko explained, “Jack and Ianto took over Torchwood Three.  We celebrate every year.”

“Well, any reason to get pissed is a good one,” Rhys joked. 

“I have to agree with Mr Williams,” Owen said sardonically.  “Especially if we do karaoke again this year.  I’ll need to get hammered in order to forget because Harkness looks down on us misusing Retcon.”

Ianto rolled his eyes at that. Jack simply grinned wider.  Owen always had a good time, despite the complaints.

“Of course we’re doing karaoke,” he exclaimed.  “Why would you think any different?”

“What’s so special about karaoke?” Patrick stepped all the way out of the armoury. 

“It’s an excuse to get Dragon Boy to sing in public.” Owen shook his head, his own smirk half playful, half disgusted. “But Jack needs to get him drunk first or else he won’t do it.”

“Are you that bad, mate?” Rhys inquired. 

“That good actually,” Toshiko said.  “He could be professional.”

“It’s an imperative for dragons to sing,” Ianto sighed.  “It’s just not enough for Jack to get private concerts.  He has to embarrass me in front of others.”

Jack pouted. “You love the attention, and you know it.”  The dragon really didn’t, but Jack knew he couldn’t deny having fun when he did it.  He just didn’t want to admit it.

Because, if Ianto ever said no, Jack wouldn’t push it.  Of course, he never did.

“I think you’re describing yourself, Jack,” Ianto said primly. 

“He’s right, you know,” Rhys pointed out, laughing.

The pout got deeper, but inwardly Jack was laughing along with Rhys and the rest of the team, who joined in.  Jack was well aware of his flamboyant manner; a lot of it was an act, and he certainly didn’t mind being poked fun at about it.

“I can’t wait to hear it,” Deborah said, smiling widely as she stepped out of the kitchen area, with several cups of coffee on a tray.  She began to pass them around.  When she got to Jack he took his gratefully, thanking her.  She really did make good coffee, but then she had learned from the maestro.

“I think it’s really ironic that the pair of you took over on Halloween,” Patrick added.

“A dragon and an immortal walk into a Hub…” Rhys chortled.

That set off another round of laughter.  Ianto looked oddly proud as he stood over Rhys, who had leaned back in his chair as he grinned.  “I’m surprised no one’s come up with that one yet,” the dragon commented. 

“This is why you hired me,” the Welshman said.  “That, and my good looks and charm, of course.”

Jack nodded to Ianto, and the dragon smacked the back of Rhys’ head in retaliation for that awful comment.  “Oi!” he exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Ianto had hit him. 

This was one of the many reasons Jack loved his team so much.  The way they got along, and their ability to tease each other…it was wonderful to see.  They meshed together so well…they truly were a family, one that Jack was proud to be a part of.

Speaking of families…

“Toshiko,” Jack made his way toward his technical expert, “why don’t you invite Kathy along? Tell her she can invite Andy Davidson as well if she wants.”  Both were integral to Torchwood; they were as much part of the family as the team was, and it just seemed appropriate to ask them along. 

“What about Alice?” Ianto inquired.  “It’s Friday; she won’t have to work tomorrow and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a night out.”

Jack gave his mate a bright smile.  “That’s a brilliant idea.” Normally he wouldn’t have even considered inviting a civilian, but this was Alice, and she was as much Torchwood as anyone else, even if she didn’t want to admit it.  Jack still had questions about what part his daughter had played in saving them from whatever they’d had to have the memories erased from, but he didn’t doubt it had been an important one. 

Besides, she’d seemed a bit skittish after those events, and Jack and Ianto had done their best to make her as comfortable with the idea of their memories being gone as they could.  It had helped that Alice had written herself a note telling herself not to worry, and that Torchwood hadn’t had anything to do with what had occurred. 

“I’m going to call her and ask.” Ianto took out his mobile, walking slightly away from the group in order to make the call. 

Toshiko was already on the phone, and she was smiling softly as she spoke to her fiancée.  Jack thought very highly of Kathy Swanson, but no matter how hard he tried to recruit her for Torchwood she just wouldn’t leave the CID.  But he had to admit she was a very valuable resource on the Cardiff police force, and replacing her as their liaison would have been nearly impossible.  Because, if she came to Torchwood Jack knew that Andy would as well, and the immortal quite liked the young detective constable quite a lot.  He was very personable, and was a lot like Rhys in that he hid a quick intelligence under his affable demeanour.  He would have fit in wonderfully.

“Maybe you should ask Estelle as well,” Deborah suggested.  “She might like to join us.”

Jack thought that was an awesome idea, and told the young woman so.  He reached for his own mobile, and dialled Estelle’s number from memory.

_“Hello Jack,”_ her voice had a smile in it.  _“How are things at Torchwood?”_

He laughed. “A bit too quiet, really.  Which is why I’m calling you.”

_“That sounds ominous,”_ she returned the laugh.

“You know me too well.”  She did, and Jack was forever grateful that she was still a part of his life, and a part of him will always be disappointed that their relationship had never had a chance to work out.  “I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the team tonight.  It’s the anniversary of Ianto and me taking over Torchwood and we’re doing a pub crawl.  We’d like you to come with us.”

_“I’d love to, Jack,”_ she answered brightly.  _“When and where?”_

“Why don’t I have Alice come and get you?  She’s close enough to you to make the side trip, and I know she won’t mind.”  Alice adored Estelle like a grandmother, at least it seemed that way to Jack.

_“That sounds lovely.  I haven’t seen any of you in a while.  It’ll be good to get out, even if it’s to watch over a group of rowdy drunks.”_

Her voice was teasing, and Jack barked out a laugh. “I’m the designated driver, so at least one of us will be sober.  And I can pretty much guarantee that Alice will be too, even though it’s the weekend and she won’t have to work tomorrow.  She won’t want to be tipsy around Steven.”

He looked over at Ianto, who was still on the phone.  The dragon raised an eyebrow, and Jack had the sudden urge to stalk over to him and kiss it.  He covered the phone’s speaker and said, “Ask Alice if she wouldn’t mind getting Estelle on the way to the pub.”  He’d already picked out which pub to start out at, and he gave Ianto that information as well as a time. 

His mate nodded, going back to his conversation.  In seconds he was nodding, and Jack told Estelle that Alice would, indeed, be coming to get her.

_“Alright.  I’ll be ready at about 6:30. See you later.  And Jack…thanks for inviting me.”_

Jack closed his phone once Estelle had rung off.  “That’s settled then.”  He looked at Toshiko.  “Is Kathy and Andy going to join us?”

Toshiko was grinning.  “She says it’s her duty to make sure we all stay out of trouble, and Andy is going to be her back-up.”

That set Jack to laughing once more.  Kathy’s opinion of Torchwood had improved over the time she’d worked with them, but that didn’t stop her from teasing them – and especially Jack himself – about their reputation as much as she was able to.  And Jack…well, he tried to play to living down to her estimation whenever he could, just to irritate her. 

“Alice already has an idea for a sitter for Steven,” Ianto said, joining them.  “I could tell she was a bit hesitant, but she’s looking forward to it.”

Jack turned to his other teammates.  “If you had significant others who’d been read into Torchwood…”

Rhys waved him off.  “No worries.  After all, Gwen didn’t invite me last year when you all went out and I’m guessing you didn’t suggest that she do.” He didn’t seem at all bitter about it.

“I wish we had,” Ianto confessed. 

Jack did, too.  If he had admitted it to himself, Jack had bought into Gwen’s opinion of Rhys: as a good bloke, but as someone who wouldn’t quite be able to deal with the craziness that was Torchwood.  She’d been wrong, and Rhys had become a real asset to the team, and Jack was so very glad that Ianto had approached him in that pub all those months ago. 

The Welshman made a dismissive noise.  “You didn’t know me.  And besides, I get to go this year.” His expression turned sly.  “And I get any good blackmail material on my teammates.”

“That goes for the rest of us too,” Patrick declared.  Then he sighed.  “And I don’t want to get drunk myself, with my grandparents coming into town for a visit tomorrow.”

Jack had forgotten about that.  “We could put it off and wait for them…” 

Canton Everett Delaware III and his husband, Patrick Andrews, both had the security clearance to know about Torchwood, if not all of what they actually did, so it would be no issue at all for them to go out and have some fun with the team.

Patrick’s eyes went wide.  “Are you kidding, Boss?  I still want them to respect me in the morning!”

“Too late for that, mate!” Owen said sarcastically. 

The entire team laughed when the perfectly aimed wad of paper hit Owen square in the nose.

 

**********

 

The first pub Jack had selected was a small hole in the wall that he and Ianto had discovered once while out on a Weevil hunt.  It was tucked in out of the way of the tourist traps and, while it didn’t look like much on the outside, in the inside it had an ambience that Jack thought couldn’t be beat anywhere in Cardiff.

Because there were going to be more of them than last year, Jack had called ahead to warn the manager of the pub that their party would be there at 7pm, and to have a couple of tables reserved for them.  So he and the team were expected when they arrived just a bit shy of the time he’d phoned ahead.

They were just getting settled into the tables that had been pushed together for their use when Kathy and Andy showed up.  The usually buttoned up DI had her jacket off and the sleeves of her blouse turned up, revealing the gold and red of her Dragon Mark on her wrist.  Her partner’s suit was slightly rumpled and his tie was gone, and he could feel Ianto beside him flinch minutely at the sight.  Jack bumped shoulders with him, to get his mind off the sartorial disaster.

“We’re just waiting for Estelle and Alice,” Jack greeted as the pair slid into their seats, “and then we’ll get the first round in.”

“It’s usually by seniority,” Ianto added, “but since we have four who aren’t official members of the team with us tonight, Jack and I have decided that we’re both covering the tab.”

There were a couple of denials, but Jack put his foot down.  “Ianto and I want to do this,” he said.  He looked around the table, meeting each set of eyes in turn.  “You’re our family, and without any of you Torchwood would most likely not exist.  That goes for Kathy and Andy as well…”

He was interrupted when Estelle and Alice arrived.  Jack stood to hug both of them, and Ianto followed suit.  “Okay, I’m getting the drinks in.  Who wants what?”

There was a flurry of orders, with Alice volunteering to help carry them all back.  Jack put his arm around her as they navigated their way toward the bar, and he was glad that she’d agreed to come.  He said so, adding, “I know the last month’s been hard on you…”

“It has been,” she admitted as they waited for the bartender to serve them.  “But I know it’s not yours or Tad’s fault, and I don’t blame you one bit.  Torchwood’s just…well, I don’t need to say anything about that, do I?”

She really didn’t.  Jack understood completely.  Torchwood could mess you up and spit you back out again, if a person didn’t have the emotional support that Jack prided himself on collecting around him.  He had hopes that he wouldn’t lose anyone before their time on his watch, although it had come close a couple of times. 

He rested his hand on her shoulder in silent understanding. 

They placed the order, and together father and daughter had a quiet moment of camaraderie.  Jack wanted more times like this, when he didn’t have the weight of Torchwood and immortality on his shoulders and Alice didn’t have her past with her mother’s bad opinions in the forefront of her memory.  In these moments he could be a true father to his only living daughter, and they could have a sort of normalcy for a short while.

The publican returned with their order, and Jack grabbed one of the trays while Alice got the other.  Together they headed back to the table, where everyone was waiting.

Once the drinks had been passed around, and Jack had his customary glass of water in front of him, he glanced about the table once more.  He raised his glass.  “To another year,” he began his usual toast.  “To our successes…and to Gwen Cooper, who we lost not to death, but to failure.”

He got several surprised looks, but everyone echoed the toast.  Jack still felt somewhat guilty about Gwen; he’d been so sure of her, and in the end she hadn’t lived up to the potential he’d thought he’d seen in her. 

Ianto had tried to warn him, of course, but Jack hadn’t listened.  And it had ended up nearly ruining the team…and his relationship with his dragon.

However, it had gained them Patrick and Rhys, so there had been some good come of that mess.

“It’s actually been much longer than a year since our last gathering,” he went on.  “For most of us at this table, we remember the Master and how he’d almost destroyed this world in his quest for power.” 

His eyes travelled to Andy, who was seated between Kathy and Deborah, and then to Patrick at his place next to Ianto and Toshiko, and to Rhys, who’d taken a chair sandwiched between Owen and Toshiko.  “Andy and Rhys, you two had been killed when Cardiff was destroyed in a Rift storm caused by the activation of the paradox machine; Deborah, we somehow lost in the chaos despite every attempt to locate you; and Patrick, who can’t remember his own actions and doesn’t want to…and I don’t blame you for that, believe me.  There are times when I wish none of us remembered, because that time was so horrific.”  He couldn’t help but shudder as memories of torture and death floated across his mind.

Still, he went on.  “I’d like us to toast those who fought alongside us during that Year; to remember them even if they don’t remember us.”

“And to Martha and Tom,” Ianto added, “who couldn’t be here today.”

“Here, here,” Owen murmured, and Jack could see the thoughts roiling across his medic’s mind of his partner and the woman who’d stolen his friend’s heart.

“The Dragon and the Nightingale,” Toshiko replied.  “Without them it’s quite possible this world wouldn’t have been saved at all, and it’s a shame no one will ever know what they sacrificed.”

Ianto blushed slightly.  “And to Cherry Blossom, our voice in the wilderness, as well as Jack, who allowed himself to be killed over and over again to save the lives of those the Master held prisoner.”

“And the Great Dragon Friends,” Estelle put in.  “Whose power protected the innocents of Ddraig Llyn.”

“And to those who sacrificed their lives not knowing that the Year would be erased,” Jack finished, “as well as the Doctor, whose plan it was, even though none of us really saw eye-to-eye with it.”

They drank in silence. 

“Also,” Jack went on, “this anniversary marks the ending of Toshiko’s contract with Torchwood.  It will be five years ago on November fourth that Ianto and I recruited her, and now she’ll be free to do whatever she wants.”

“Which is stay with Torchwood,” Toshiko said determinedly.  “I can’t imagine being anywhere else.  You’re all my family now, and I’ll never give you up.”

After that announcement, things became more light-hearted. 

The team relaxed, and started telling stories of missions they’d gone on in the last year – calendar year, and not the one that didn’t exist anymore.  Some of those even included Gwen, and Rhys actually snorted beer out of his nose over Jack’s over-the-top retelling of the mess with the alien puppies, who’d taken such a liking to her that they’d followed her around the Hub, generally getting in the way, and secreting a viscous mucus that had managed to get into everything Gwen had owned. 

“I’d wondered what that shit was!” the Welshman chortled.  “It was hell to get out of the bathroom drain! Set up like concrete it did. Had to get a plumber in!”

It was good to remember Gwen, Jack had to admit.  While she hadn’t worked out with Torchwood in the long run, she’d been a decent agent…when she wanted to, that was.  He never really understood what she’d had against Ianto, but it couldn’t continue.  And Jack would always choose his mate over anyone else.

He wished he’d done things differently with her.  But then, really couldn’t think of how that was possible.  Gwen hadn’t been cut out for Torchwood, and they almost found out too late.

Unlike Rhys, who fit in just perfectly.

The night progressed, and so did their pub crawl.  Jack couldn’t recall the last time he’d had this much fun; seeing his team and friends and family so relaxed and just enjoying their time together was a reward.  He was particularly glad that Alice was having a good time, because he’d been so worried that what had occurred about a month ago would have affected their relationship, but that didn’t seem to be happening. She hadn’t backed away, or prevented him or Ianto from seeing Steven; Jack knew that, if whatever it was that had caused them to lose their memories had happened before that Year, chances were he’d never see either of them again.  As much hell as they’d all been through, he was glad for it because it had brought his family back to him.

By the time they hit their third pub, it was time for karaoke.  Ianto was looking soft around the edges, which meant he had had enough alcohol to get up in front of an audience of complete strangers and sing.  Jack never really understood why the dragon insisted on having drinks before this; Ianto wasn’t naturally shy, but about this he was.  But it was like he was using being in his cups as an excuse, and as much he protested he actually enjoyed going for karaoke.  Maybe someday he’d explain it, but for now Jack encouraged him. 

Jack loved to hear Ianto sing, and it wasn’t because he thought it was hot.  Okay, yes…he did, but it wasn’t only about that.  The sex was amazing when Ianto sang during it.  But there was something else, like Jack was getting a glimpse of something older and more powerful than anything, a part of this planet that would exist long after the physical Earth was gone and rubble.  As long as Ianto lived, this world would live within him.  It would be like keeping a piece of the homeworld that had adopted Jack after he’d been abandoned by the Doctor over a century ago.

His feelings for Ianto was something so much stronger than love.  He might not have been a dragon, but he was a dragon’s mate, and that meant more than anything physical between them. 

It was a revelation for a man who’d only connected with others before through physical means.  Sex for Jack had been as natural as breathing, and his partners had been numerous.  For decades he’d gone from bed to bed, not wanting anything deeper than one night stands because he knew what would happen if he stayed; it had happened with Lucia, when she got to the point where she couldn’t be around Jack anymore, holding his immortality against him. 

He’d originally gone into his relationship with Ianto that way; that night in the warehouse, when they’d captured Myfanwy, he’d been drawn to the dragon more than ever, and he’d taken Ianto to his bed, thinking it would be a one-time thing.

But no. Ianto had found a way into his heart, one that Jack had tried so hard to deny.

And he’d almost lost the dragon because of his stupidity.

Jack watched as his mate laughed at something Toshiko said, then chivvied him up toward the stage.  “It’s your turn,” he said once the small karaoke stage was empty. 

Ianto rolled his eyes good-naturedly.  “Since you’re asking nicely…”

The dragon stumbled slightly as he made his way past the tables and toward the stage.  Jack couldn’t help but grin.  This was going to be so good…

“You’re not singing with him again this year?” Toshiko asked, disappointment in her sudden case of puppy eyes.

“The night is young,” Jack answered, winking.

That seemed to satisfy her, because she relaxed back into Kathy’s embrace, the copper giving him the stink-eye for the moment it took her to figure out that her fiancée really wasn’t that upset at Jack’s lack of attention to his dragon.  Jack had every intention on joining Ianto on stage soon enough, but this year he wanted to hear a solo performance first.

His eyes tracked his dragon as he stood at the monitor, choosing what to sing.  Despite being close to pissed, Ianto looked confident as he flipped through the selections.  Warmth bloomed in his chest, and Jack couldn’t help what had to have been a sappy smile growing on his face.

“He’s really that good?” Rhys asked, voice curious and slightly slurred.

Jack turned back to his team.  “You have no idea,” he answered, not bothering to hide his expression. 

“Ianto is amazing,” Toshiko gushed. 

Patrick looked expectant.  “I’m looking forward to this,” he said.  He wasn’t nearly as drunk as the others; Jack knew he didn’t want to have to deal with a hangover with his grandparents coming into town tomorrow.  Lack of sleep wasn’t an issue, but visiting family…Jack could certainly understand why Patrick wouldn’t want to give them the wrong idea.

Owen was completely blotto, leaning against Estelle who was giving him a somewhat motherly look of fond condescension.  Andy was now seated next to Deborah, and Jack hid the snicker at the young copper’s obvious infatuation with her; he was practically snuggling her with hearts in his eyes.  He hoped something might happen between them; Andy was good people, and Deborah needed someone in her life that wasn’t Torchwood. 

Kathy was supporting Toshiko, and Jack was glad that it wasn’t going to be him and Ianto seeing her home this time.  Kathy also hadn’t imbibed as much, but she was pleasantly mellow, and Jack couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen the detective inspector so relaxed.  They did make such a good couple, and he was so proud of them both.  Not that he’d ever say that to Kathy…not if he wanted to keep his dignity.

As for Alice…she was watching Ianto as well, but her eyes kept darting toward Patrick as if she couldn’t quite make him out.  Jack could understand, because Patrick was like Ianto in a lot of respects: hiding his true nature behind a bland mask of affability that he showed the rest of the world.  If Jack was honest, Patrick Delaware was quite possibly the most dangerous person at the table, but he certainly didn’t look it.  Even in his leather jacket and jeans he resembled nothing more than a businessman out for a drink with friends. 

The sound of music started, and Jack turned back to the stage…and just where had Ianto gotten that fedora?  Because Jack was so getting him one just like it! The impact of that hat alone was enough to knock the air from his lungs. Ianto in a fedora was a previously unknown kink of his that he certainly planned on revisiting in the future!

The beat of the song Ianto had chosen wasn’t helping matters any, because the dragon was swaying his hips as the opening bars began to play, a thumping, jazzy beat that just asked to be danced to.

 

_“Baby take off your coat_

_Real slow._

_Baby take off your shoes_

_I’ll take off your shoes._

_Baby take off your shirt_

_Yes yes yes._

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on.”_

Ianto tipped the brim of the hat down over his eyes as he sang, and Jack didn’t even know his mouth had dropped open at the sight of his dragon, dancing on that stage as if he was trying to seduce the entire pub, his voice gone growly as he belted out the lyrics.  Jack wasn’t familiar with the song, but he was going to find out where it came from as soon as he could, because Ianto was going to give him a private concert later.

 

_“Go on over there_

_Turn on the lights_

_No, all the lights._

_Come over here_

_Stand on that chair,_

_Yeah, that’s right._

_Raise your hands up in the air_

_Now shake ‘em._

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live.”_

Jack wanted nothing more to get up on that stage and kiss his dragon breathless.  He felt the same way; before meeting Ianto, he’d only existed.  It was after meeting his mate had he really begun living.  Yes, he’d been an idiot for several years about it, but now…he could admit to himself how much having a mate like Ianto, who would stand by him through all the long centuries, actually meant to him.

Ianto swung into the chorus once more, tipping the hat a bit farther back on his head, eyes glittering in amusement as he looked straight at Jack.

 

_“Sweet darling,_

_You can leave your hat on._

_Baby,_

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on.”_

The dragon winked, and Jack found it very hard to sit still.  This was quite possibly the sexiest song Ianto had ever sang out in public, and he had to wonder why tonight, of all nights, he was choosing to vamp Jack right in the middle of a crowded pub.

Because that was what he was doing.  And there didn’t seem to be an embarrassed bone in Ianto’s body, judging from the performance.

_“Suspicious minds are talkin’_

_They’re tryin’ to tear us apart._

_They don’t believe_

_In this love of mine._

_They don’t know I love you._

_They don’t know what love is._

_They don’t know what love is._

_I know what love is.”_

Jack would have been out of his chair at that point if not for Alice.  She had an arm around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder as they both watched.  “He really is amazing,” she whispered in his ear.  “I can’t believe that’s my Tad up there.”

Jack had to agree.  This was Ianto at his absolute freest, and it was a wonderful.  Jack wished he was taping this performance for later, but he hadn’t thought he’d need to.  He could try later, but it wouldn’t be the same.

_“You can leave your hat on._

_Feeling…_

_You can leave your hat on._

_You give me a reason to live._

_You can leave your hat on.”_

 

The song faded out, and the pub erupted in applause.  Ianto swept the hat off and bowed fluidly in acknowledgement of his sudden gaining that many fans. 

Somehow Jack was standing, as was their entire table.  Patrick was wolf-whistling and clapping so hard his hands were going to hurt in the morning.  Toshiko and Kathy were hugging each other, tears in their eyes – and Jack wasn’t about to make fun of either of them for it.  Deborah’s mouth was open in sheer surprise, as was Andy’s.  Estelle had a proud look on her face, and Alice was practically jumping up and down in place.  Rhys had his half-filled pint up in a toast.  Even Owen seemed shocked out of making his usual snarky comments about being disgusted at the show.

Jack was halfway across the pub and had swept Ianto up into his arms before he even known he’d moved.  “You are amazing!” he exclaimed, unconsciously echoing Alice’s earlier comment.  The hat was gone, most likely back to its owner, but Jack didn’t care.  He would be going out tomorrow and finding one just like it, and he was going to insist Ianto wear it because that had been _hot_.

He did refrain from kissing Ianto, because they were out in public and the dragon didn’t go along with such displays of affection in front of strangers even when drunk.  He practically dragged him back to the table, where the dragon was inundated with hugs and congratulations.  Ianto looked a little embarrassed at that point, so Jack sat him down and draped an arm around him, settling him down.

Later on, Jack would join Ianto on stage and they would sing something completely boring compared to what Ianto’s solo had been, but Jack admitted just how _right_ it felt to stand there and share a song.  This was something he wanted them to do every year for as long as they were together.

Which, Jack was certain, would be forever.

 

**********

 

Everyone had had a turn at karaoke – some of them twice – when Jack’s wrist strap beeped.

Jack cursed.  While Toshiko’s Rift Predictor program was extremely accurate, he knew there were times when it would miss something.  He’d hoped they could get through a night without it going off, but then this was Torchwood…unexpected was their business.

The one member of their team who was the soberest was Patrick, and so Jack asked Kathy – who had also imbibed less than the others – if she could get the rest of them to their homes while he and the American took care of things.  The detective inspector agreed, and proceeded to chivvy the others up and out of the pub.  It was getting close to closing time anyway, so at least the entire evening wasn’t a loss.

Still, it meant Jack couldn’t avail himself of an overly affectionate Ianto until he got this whatever it was out of the way. 

He sighed.  Still, he had a job to do, and the Rift never truly rested.  He just hoped it was something he and Patrick could take care of on their own.

It wasn’t until the next morning that he was rudely awakened by a phone call from a rather panicked Patrick Delaware…


End file.
